The Bet
by Cadet Jeevas
Summary: When Aurora's Father makes a bet with her regarding befriending a Gryffindor, she is frustrated and stuck. If she succeeds in befriending a rival, will she have to give up her fellow Slytherin in the process? What will they think of her? (Probable future romance)


Chapter 1. Introductions

I turned fifteen the year my story begins. That would put me in my fourth year of schooling. Yeah, I didn't go to school until twelve, but that was normal for people like me; well, somewhat – most students left at eleven, but beside the point. I wasn't normal. Well, I was, to me, but not to my friends. My _old_ friends, that is. I don't talk to them anymore. They went on to intermediate school and I went on to Wizarding School. They didn't understand but that's okay. I didn't feel like trying with them anymore. I lost them when I was thirteen, but my story isn't about them. My story is about me. At least, _mostly_, that is.

Albus fucking Dumbledore; the man who runs my education is known as a legend in my world. But, I don't see him like that – at least, not to the extent that half the Gryffindor do. The kind of shit that he doesn't realize that's going on at his own damn school is unbelievable. You'd think he would know better – maybe he does, but just chooses to ignore it while he spends all his time praising his precious Gryffindor students. I mean, I'm not complaining, I don't need the praise. I'm better than that. Not all Slytherin are.

Draco Malfoy – or Dumbass, as I prefer. He's one of those Slytherin that aren't. He seems like he's proud but in reality he's just a whiny brat trying to live up to his father's name. Little does he realize that because his family is full of Death Eaters, if Voldy were to power again, he'd have to get that lame ass mark scarred into him as well. That being said, I don't hate him. Or, at least, not fully. He's amusing, to say the least.

I on the other hand am lucky. My father was an upstanding Gryffindor with my mother being of Slytherin; odd couple, right? They work out pretty well, though. Because of this, I have the honor of being a Slytherin without the burden of worshipping the Dark Lord or bearing the dark mark. Believe it or not, I was never a fan of what I've heard of the dude. He seemed like a pretty lame guy. I mean, the wizarding world is full of narcs but I'd rather have the Minister of Magic giving us stupid rules than Voldy, you know what I mean?

Anyhow, let me introduce you to our first scene. I stood outside the train to Hogwarts with my father's arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I loved both my mother and father dearly, however my father was much more maternal than my mother, who often opted to stay home to attend to my baby brother instead of coming to bid me farewell for the semester. I didn't mind, after all, I'd go back for holiday. I was one of the lucky ones who could, after all.

"Bye kiddo," my father said once he let go. "I hope you have fun this semester."

"I hope so too," I laughed.

"And don't forget our bet!" He insisted as I was boarding the train.

He made a bet with me that if I were successful in befriending a Gryffindor student, he'd take me to France for holiday… with said friend. I really wanted to go to Europe so I reluctantly agreed. I wasn't the most liked person at Hogwarts – at least with students and staff who weren't Slytherin, but I would give it a go…. maybe.

"Of course," I called back.

I carried my bags until I found the compartment I was looking for. Inside sat Tracey Davis – a fellow fourth year Slytherin. She was half-blood; not many fellow Slytherin enjoyed her presence. Well, Pansy did, but that was only after I worked to convince her of how cool Tracey was, even for a half-blood. But Millicent wouldn't sit with us when Tracey was around. We didn't mind though, because every year Marcus Flint would sit with us and talk to us about Quidditch. Tracey and I didn't know if it was because he was into us or what, but he would. However, this would be the last year he'd sit with us, or attend Hogwarts, so it made it feel very special when he came to sit with us this last time.

"Hey, girls," Marcus said as he slid in beside Tracey; I sat across from them.

"Hey, Marcus," I said. "How was summer?"

"Nice!" He grinned. "I got a new broom and met with some Quidditch scouts. It looks pretty promising."

"Really, Marcus?" Tracey said. "Still not considering practicality?"

"Trace, you were raised amongst muggles, then suddenly went to a school full of fellow wizards and you're ranting to him about a practical future?" I chuckled. "That's a little silly, don't you think?"

"Oh, hush," She pouted. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Marcus."

He shrugged, "Eh, I get it, but listen. Quidditch is my life. If I can't become a champion on the real field, then I don't care what I do with my life. I'll be someone's paid intern for all I care."

"That's the spirit, Flint," a sarcastic drawl fell upon us.

I turned my eyes to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Malfoy," I remarked, straight faced.

"Preis," He shot back, glaring.

"Oh, shut the fuck up you two," Marcus huffed. "The sexual tension has been dripping off you two since your first damn year. So either make out or shut up…. But if youre gonna make out, leave, because that's gross."

"Says the boy who fucked Pansy in broad daylight in the common room last year," Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we were stressed about finals, alright!" Marcus stressed. He stood up, "I'm out."

"You'll be back!" I insisted, calling to him.

"I know," He hollered across the train. I could feel the eye roll he was giving me.

"Mind if we sit?" Draco inquired. There was technically enough room for four other people if one squeezed.

Tracey sighed and got up to sit next to me so that the three boys would have to sit next to each other. This ultimately resulted in Draco being squished between the two larger boys.

"You know, I wanted to sit next to Aurora," Draco insisted, fidgeting in his seat like an annoyed child.

"You know, I didn't want to get squished by the wrestling team," Tracey fired back, crossing her legs and smirking at them. "Anyhow, Aurora isn't into you or your games, anyways, right?"

I smiled devilishly, "I don't know about that, Tracey, I mean, who could resist such a misunderstood soul? I mean, I simply am just obsessed with how spoiled of a brat he is, aren't you? Isn't it the first thing you look for in a man?"

We both laughed. Draco looked irked, but stayed silent, choosing to look out the window instead. After some time, I spoke up. By that point, we were the only two awake and had been the ones moved to the window seats.

"What happened to where you were sitting before?" I asked, in a serious voice.

He sighed, "You know how Pansy can be. She acts like she wants me and then she goes off flirting with someone else. Like Flint. I'm sure that's where he is right now. Said he'd come back an hour ago, didn't he?"

I didn't speak for a moment. I felt bad. I didn't think he actually cared for Pansy. I thought it was just a casual agreement between the two of them. I mean, Pansy did that with everyone. Or, did Draco not know what he'd gotten himself into?

"Draco, I'm sorry."

I was just as surprised I'd said it as he was. We'd always been friends… kind of. But, he'd never opened up to me before, so I felt the need to open up to him and be genuine in return. It was a mistake.

"You're what?" His eyes flicked to mine, annoyance building into them.

"I'm sorry. That sucks ass," I stated. "You deserve better than Pansy. I mean, you're an idiot, but –"

"Don't act like you know me," He stood up, flustered. "I don't need your sympathy, Preis."

Draco was about to move to leave when someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Kindly sit down, Mr. Malfoy." I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the only _reoccurring_ professor at Hogwarts who I enjoyed. Professor Snape. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts at any moment. I'd rather not deal with your… adolescent angst at the moment."

I held back snickers as Snape's eyes flicked over to me. He gave me a satisfied grin and walked away, clearly pleased with himself over putting Malfoy in his place. He treated all Slytherin very well, but I could tell that he didn't always enjoy putting up with Draco's antics – he did, however, tolerate most of his bullshit so that he wouldn't have Lucius up his ass about it. Draco would constantly cry to his father over any little mishap at school and it got to the point where it was annoying. I think Snape was also nice to him because he used to be a Death Eater too; while I'd never forcibly become one – I hoped – I knew the burden it could be even to those ever so loyal to the Dark Lord.

Professor Snape walked away, which left our carriage pretty quiet for the remainder of the journey. When we were mere seconds away from stopping, I woke up Tracey – Draco punched Crabbe who woke up Goyle.

…

It always bothered me that I was the only one who could see the threstals that carried us to the castle. Until last year when I talked to Professor Trelawney regarding it, I thought I was going crazy. As it turns out, one can only see them if they've witnessed death, which I'm no stranger to. My auntie was murdered in front of me. I was five and she was babysitting me during my parents' date night. I survived, barely, but that's a tale for another day. That was before Xavier was born or, as I like to call it, when they were still in love. It's not that they didn't love each other anymore, but having two kids, busy professions, and the idea of Voldemort returning put a dent in their relationship.

My father was an Auror, or, in muggle speak, a dark wizard catcher. My mother worked part time at the Ministry as a desk clerk – or, that's what she told us when I was little. I think her job was a bit more lucrative than she let on, but I never questioned her. After Xavier's birth, she went from full-time to part-time and since then, I can confirm that she is only a desk clerk otherwise she'd not have time for Xavier. Meaning, whatever odd business she'd been doing behind father's back stopped years ago. Although, I always did wonder… though, I'd probably never be able to dig deep enough to divulge her secrets.

I just hoped that whatever she'd done in the past wasn't of malice.

"These carriages are too fucking slow!" Draco insisted, standing in the carriage. "What kind of magic is this anyways?"

"Draco, have you ever seen anyone die?" I inquired, looking off into the woods outside the moving vessel.

"Duh, loads," He boasted. "Whys that?"

"Oh, nothing," I looked at him and shrugged before my attention became divided into the trees once more.

"She's almost as Looney as Lovegood, jeez," Goyle muttered which evoked laughter from Crabbe and Malfoy.

Tracey and Pansy didn't laugh, though. They knew. And for that, I was grateful.

…

"So the only way you're getting to France is by befriending one of those nerds?" Millicent asked, laughing over her pudding.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed.

"You could always try to go for a hot one?" Pansy piped up. "I mean, Paris isn't called the City of Love for nothing."

"Pansy, don't be silly," I said. "There aren't any hot guys in Gryffindor."

I knew it was a fib for me to even say such a thing, but I also didn't want her to start listing off all the guys she found attractive in front of Draco. Unfortunately, my plan failed.

"Oh, but what about Lee?" She said. "Or the Quidditch boy? Whats his name…. the captain?"

I saw Draco's face from across the table contort in annoyance before he excused himself.

"Dude, Pansy, cut the shit," I glared at her.

"Are you upset with me?" She looked confused. I was never rude to her. "What did I do?"

"Why are you playing with him?" I asked.

"Who, Draco?" She asked. "I didn't know I was. I mean, I didn't think we were that serious… does he? Wait he does, doesn't he? Shit."

As realization took over her face, Millicent face palmed. How could everyone know except her?

"Really, Pans, how dull are you?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, you have no room to talk," Millicent rolled her eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Pansy said,

"I have to break up with him."

Before anyone could say anything, she stood up and walked off.


End file.
